préstame Atención
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: No sabia que le veía de divertido a esa cosa, solo sabia que desde el momento que me matt tomaba su DS, el dejaba de existir, como arreglar ese pequeño problema. Yaoi Matt x Mello. Dedicado a DYUI18


_**Death note no me pertenece, n ago esto con fines de lucro.**_

**Notas Iniciales**: bueno este honesto de death note es en compensación de que aun no he podido terminar el capitulo 6 de mi fic perdóname, que te necesito de matt x mello y como estoy con la soga la cuello por no terminarlo, les traigo un pequeña compensación.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi (relaciones entre hombres). OOC (cambio de personalidad)

**Pareja:** Matt x Mello.

**Dedicado:** a todas las que les guste esta hermosa pareja, y especialmente para: Pucca y DYUI18.

**Préstame Atención **

No sabía que rayos le veía a esa cosa, se la pasaba al menos doce horas de las veinticuatro del día jugando con su maldito DS.

Mello no entendía que tenia de divertido aplastar el culo en un sillón, desconectar el cerebro y jugar video juegos estúpidos sobre carreras o matar zombis o de lo que sea que fuera.

Y lo que el rubio menos entendía era, como era posible que cuando Matt tenia en sus manos esa cosa, no lo escuchaba, no lo veía, no le obedecía, no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Era como si le ignorara, como si no estuviera compartiendo el mismo espacio con el.

_Eso era inaceptable._

Se había percatado de que últimamente el pelirrojo pasaba incluso mas tiempo del acostumbrado con la consola, decidido a descubrir que era lo que lo divertido de aquello, se sentó junto a Matt en el sofá y lo observo jugar.

Habían pasado al menos tres horas y el rubio se harto.

-¡¿Matt quieres dejar esa cosa?! ¡Ahora!- gritó.

-No- respondió el aludido.

En un arranque de ira el ojiverde arrebato el aparato de entre las manos del fumador y, lo lanzó lejos.

-¿Ahora me escuchas?- preguntó.

-Si ¡Mello no hacia falta que hicieras eso!- protestó.

-Responde. ¿Por qué has estado jugando tanto últimamente? Pareces adicto.-

-No soy adicto, es solo un juego ¿O qué? ¿Se te acabaron los chocolates y por eso me fastidias?- reclamo molesto.

-¡Idiota!- un terrible golpe a puño cerrado fue a para a la cara del fumador. Matt gimió con dolor

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó adolorido.

-te lo merecías por contestar aquello, sabes que odio que me fastidies con eso, tu conoces la razón por la que como chocolate- reprocho, herido en el orgullo.

-Si, lo se, lo siento.- se disculpo, el rubio suspiro.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿y bien qué?-

-Aun no contestas mi pregunta-

-Solo me compre un juego nuevo y quería terminarlo- se excusó.

- lo has terminado al menos trece veces- espeto Mello.

-¿y eso a ti que?- pregunto nervioso.

- que me molesta-

-Pues me iré a jugar a otro lado- Mello se asusto, no quería que Matt se fuera, pero no iba a delatarse impidiéndole al pelirrojo irse, así que sin decir nada se dirigió a la habitación.

Había pasado una hora desde la discusión y el rubio se encontraba dormido, pero algo parecía perturbarlo.

^_^ Sueño de Mello ^_^

El rubio estaba parado en medio de la nada, solo, cuando ve a Matt pasar junto a el jugando con su DS, sin prestar atención.

-Matt espera- lo llamo, pero el pelirrojo siguió caminando.

-Matt- comenzó a correr pero no lo alcanzaba pronto la oscuridad baño todo y el rubio callo al suelo mientras el otro desaparecía.

^_^ Fin del Sueño de Mello ^_^

-¡Matt!- los gritos de Mello habían llevado a Jeevas hacia la habitación. Mello se sentó en la cama, sudado y agitado por la pesadilla. Al ver al pelirrojo entrar al cuarto salto sobre el, abrazándolo.

Matt no entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero su cuerpo reacciono solo y sus brazos rodear el esbelto cuerpo del rubio.

-Estas aquí- susurro tranquilo, apoyando su cabeza en el firme pecho.

-¿Mello te encuentras bien? Estoy aquí dime que pasa- entonces el rubio reacciono a sus actos y soltó el cuerpo contrario absolutamente sonrojado.

-Solo fue una pesadilla- afirmo mirando a un costado tratando de que el otro no notara lo rojo de su cara.

-Entiendo- el rubio se volvió a acostar y Matt estaba por irse a seguir jugando.

-Espera, quédate- pidió el menor, el fumador se tenso, pero obedeció sentándose junto al rubio.

-Me quedare- sonrío-¿Quieres contarme con que soñaste?-

-Soñé que desaparecías- Contestó Mello adormilado, Matt se sorprendió de que le contestara, así que aprovechando el instante de debilidad de su amigo se acercó a su oído.

-Yo nunca te dejaría solo- Mello se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Mentiroso, me cambias por tus jodidos juegos- contesto infantilmente.

- Eso no cierto, solo juego para distraer mi atención- contesto vagamente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no soy digno de tu atención?-

-Claro que no, Mihael no tergiverses lo que digo- pidió con suavidad- trato de distraer mi atención porque sino acabare por enamorarme.- contesto, Mello se acurruco un poco y pregunto en voz baja.

-¿De quién terminaras enamorado?- su corazón se estrujo.

Matt se acerco suavemente a el y tomo su barbilla entre sus manos.

-De ti- contesto acercando más sus rostros.

-Pues préstame mas atención- exigió, Matt lo miro con fingida sorpresa –Quiero que te enamores de mi Mail- la cara del menor estaba exageradamente roja.- Porque yo, ya te amo- en un impulso beso los labio del pelirrojo.

El beso era tranquilo y amoroso hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno se hizo presente.

-Te prometo Mello, que te prestare mas atención que nunca.- ambos rieron en complicidad.

-Eso espero cachorro- volvieron a besarse esta vez con más pasión y lujuria, abriendo las puertas de una noche de _**"sana diversión y ejercicio"**_

XxXxX OWARI XxXxX

Notas finales: bueno espero les aya gustado este pequeño oneshot, a mí me encanto, pero vale mucho su opinión. Cualquier cosa en bien recibida, cuídense. Si quieren segundo capitulo con lemmon avise.

Hasta la próxima.

Sioa Uchiha-san


End file.
